


夜听

by avocados81323



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocados81323/pseuds/avocados81323
Kudos: 21





	夜听

指针停好，黄仁俊戴上耳机开始等待第一个来电的转接，像咽了一口鹅毛，起初噎得呼吸不能，紧接着又搔挠着心肝脾肺，让他觉得又软又痒。他知道这是期待的心情，像在泥泞里打旋的虫子，期待脱身，期待越陷越深。

"323号，为你转接罗先生的电话。"

耳机里的声音响起，黄仁俊佯装平静地应了一声，"好，麻烦你。"还好隔着一条电话线，不然他真的不好解释自己笑得这样开心是为什么。

"晚上好罗先生，今晚也指名我了呢，还是和平时一样读小说吗？"

"嗯。"罗先生和他对话时很少有语调的起伏，甚至能想象此时他脸上是怎样一种表情。但就像过电一样，有什么轻轻戳了一下，黄仁俊就不可控地泛起涟漪来。

黄仁俊从手边的一摞书里拿了最上面那本，取出书签，接着上次念到的地方从标了记号的片段开始念。

罗先生是有点奇怪的人。

第一次接到罗先生的来电是两个星期前。一身本领无处施展，罗先生只他念听情色小说，或者是小说中的情色片段。连续两个星期，从他戴上耳机接进电话开始，有时慢一分钟，有时是两分钟，但都会在下班前五分钟挂断。

甚至寄来一套实体书，包装是拆开的，但都没有使用痕迹。高昂的费用入账，黄仁俊辞去了白天在便利店的兼职，在家时看电视剧，把罗先生寄来的书认真读一遍，还有，用心地睡大觉。

“这只桃子肉质绵密，等我总算用我的那玩意儿把它撑开之后，发红的桃心不仅让我想起肛门，而且让我想起阴道，所以我两手各抓半边桃子向阴茎用力挤，然后开始摩挲自己，此刻我想不起任何人，却又记着每一个人，包括这个可怜的桃子。”安德烈·阿克曼——《请以你的名字呼唤我》

兴许时换气的时机不对，黄仁俊没来由地轻喘了一声，这没什么，但这个情况下任何额外的举动都显得黏稠和暧昧，他清了清嗓子，为自己突然的停顿道歉。

"没关系，请继续。"安静的空间里低沉的声音没有动机，但黄仁俊就像是被没有杀伤力的静电击穿一样。他迅速抽离出来，深呼吸后又重新开始读。

今晚的状态实在是太糟糕了，黄仁俊想。不断停顿和串行的错误让他有些慌了阵脚，但很快又回到频率中来，听筒另一边平稳的呼吸声钻进耳朵里，两个人像往常一样泡在静谧的躁动中，好像很激烈很疯狂，但那些都只发生在他读的小说中，最后会归于平静，什么都不会发生。

但今晚一定不是。

"罗先生。"

他抢在那声晚安之前开了口。

黄仁俊把围巾围好，背好包搭乘电梯到了底层，推开旋转门走出写字楼，他就混入早出晚归的普通白领中，没有人猜得到他是一名成人热线的接线员。但今晚有些不同，他站在冷风中等着，必须继续323号的身份。

他没有确切的答案，也没有来得及做预判，只是觉得今晚不应该太快结束，他和罗先生也不应该只存在于每天中的一小部分，如果可以，他们甚至可以一直待在一起，黄仁俊是这样想的。

那罗先生又是怎么想的呢？为他寄来实体书，支付远高于常规的费用，指明自己为他留下空线，每晚到点就送上的晚安。如果他的身体还没他的声音有市场，那黄仁俊真要伤心死了。

罗先生可能是个胡子拉碴的宅男，可能是个在学校装作闷骚直男的学生，也可能是个顶着大肚腩的油腻上班族。这样的话黄仁俊或许会后悔，但可能有例外，这样多金、专一，声音温柔好听的罗先生，是一个不可多得的大帅哥。

黄仁俊的预感鲜少准确，这次是一个例外，喜出望外欢天喜地的例外。他不认得罗先生，但罗先生却一下车就直接奔向了他，深色的西装外面套着的驼色大衣和黄仁俊脖子上的围巾是一个色系的，带着车里的暖气靠近他，黄仁俊忍不住左顾右盼，被他一声“323”叫了回来。

“罗渽民。”

罗先生的自我介绍跟他精彩绝伦的脸比起来有些乏味，并且非常见外地和他握了手，但黄仁俊还是感觉到他不易察觉的慌张，笑嘻嘻地把另一只手也贴了过去，“罗先生的手好暖，借我捂捂好了。”

咖啡店快要关门了，罗渽民赶在收工前小跑到前台点了两杯咖啡带走，黄仁俊被一个人丢在后头有点怄气，但还是原谅了他的不解风情，站在他身后等着。

是应该喝咖啡，他们现在还不能睡过去。

黄仁俊家就在不远的小区，步行就能到了，两个人一路上一边喝咖啡一边东扯西扯，见这木头一副真要把自己送回家的样子，黄仁俊忍不住主动出击，问他带了身份证没有。

“带了。”

黄仁俊若无其事地点点头，还是和他并肩走着，“好冷好冷。“还没两步呢突然抓住他的手臂凑上来，踮脚笑着在他耳边说了句，“罗先生给我暖暖身子啊？”

他们一定是心意相通的，即使这样的联系每天靠着黄仁俊的声音才得以保留，这同时又让他拥有一种安全感，如果他的声音一直不变，那么这样的连结或许能够一直都有。

黄仁俊跨坐在罗渽民身上，别的不做，亲上去的同时两只手追过去十指相扣，好像要反复确认他们确实有着肉体上的触碰，以此求证这一切顺其自然地发生了，像烧开的沸水，滚烫。

“罗先生，我可爱吗？”

“当然。”

鼻尖碰着鼻尖是讯息的交换，意味着可以开始下一步动作了，罗渽民的手探进卫衣里，顺着腰线往上推将衣服脱了下来，相拥的瞬间低头亲在他的肩膀上，细细碎碎的闷哼声就钻进耳朵里。

“是不是很喜欢我的声音？”

“是。”

“只听我念就可以了吗？”

用独特声线和慵懒的语调念那些潮湿的文字，开小差不小心读错时会苦恼得无意识撒娇，真挚地道歉后再重新开始，欲望和无瑕的纯净在罗渽民心里打了架，白色的精液会变成一床羽绒，铺在这只色情的小狐狸身下。

“之前有听众说我叫床很好听，我叫给你听啊？”

323号有很特别的声音。

他在接起电话时像会见老朋友一样问候，挂电话前不说晚安，会说明天见。

323号可以变成特别的人。

比起称得上凶猛的性欲，黄仁俊温和的动作让罗渽民有点不好意思，他觉得自己那玩意儿太狰狞了，显得自己急色，但确实如此。像323号用纯情的嗓音读情色的句子，黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛看着他，嘴里吞吐，睫毛扇动时是热带雨林的蝴蝶，罗渽民马上就要迎来一场龙卷风。

抚在后颈的手向上游走，轻轻扯住了他的头发示意他放过那根硬的发疼的家伙，抬头和他接了个吻。他想起今天读过的片段，还有那只可怜的桃子，沁满汁水的床单，他肖想着，323号跪坐在纯白的床单上，腿黏糊糊的，闻的话，或许是桃子的香气混合着腥味。

罗渽民把他抱到怀里，还没坐到底就被撞出一声呜咽，情热涌上来，浑身泛着娇气的粉红色，表情开始失控了，迷离地看向他，好像喝多了一样。

323号备受好评的杀手锏，黄仁俊在他耳边先是呢喃，不清不楚地说些胡话，像被顶得不清醒了，随着抽插的幅度越来越大，继而转为可以称得上是放浪的呻吟声，他的背是湿的，黄仁俊的汗水、眼泪、津液混在一起湿湿热热地躺下来，小爪子乱挥，或许不是本意，但事后他这背可能伤势惨重。

“罗先生，我好像要不行了。”

黄仁俊叫得的确好听，每次他拔尖了嗓子时罗渽民都差点没忍住缴械。平时读的毕竟是别人写的，哪有面对面做来得直观呢？

“这就不行了？我还没听够呢。”

*323号像被他囚禁在书屋中的少年，穿着工整的白衬衫蹲坐着，用那副嗓子读些下流的书籍来取悦他。

现在323号有了名字，罗渽民要将他从书屋里放出来，把他狠狠操一顿，再带他到一个能瞒天过海的地方，他们不用再回去。

"延宕片刻，我双手捧着桃子，谢天谢地，桃子汁液和我的精液没把床单弄脏。这只伤痕累累的桃子，像强暴受害者，侧躺在我的桌上，羞耻，忠贞，痛楚，困惑，尽力不让我留在里面的东西溢出来。”安德烈·阿克曼——《请以你的名字呼唤我》

黄仁俊倒在床铺上，全身都像是快散架了一样，随着急促的呼吸整个身体都在颤动着，精液和汗液在他腰窝处蓄起一个小池。他想要休息，罗渽民没有给他机会，就着他趴着的姿势又提枪上阵顶了进去，没有什么好抵抗的，黄仁俊手攥着床单承受着身后的进出，胯间早就泥泞一样，一旦罗渽民拔出来，或者他稍微打开一点腿，含着的体液就会顺着大腿淌下来。

罗渽民身体向前倾亲吻他的发旋，又含住他的耳垂用牙去磨，把人激得低低叫了一声。黄仁俊被箍在床上，退无可退一样，刚才发了狠的亲吻啃咬不久就显现出痕迹来，粉的红的，有些用力过猛变成了青的。

“罗先生.....先，先生.....”

黄仁俊扭过头来和他接吻，两具被浸在汗中的身体因为猛烈的接触发出晦涩的响声，配合着润滑剂被带出身体的声音，不用仔细一听也让人头脑发热。后穴无意识地收缩，罗渽民知道黄仁俊要到了，加快冲撞频率的同时把手伸到他身下，“一起。”

焰火升空，火树银花，紧接着脑中的一切都像被抽走了一样，两个人抱在一起发了很久的呆。黄仁俊爽得大脑空白，身体还有些部位在小幅度痉挛，被操到神志不清可不是什么浪漫的事，但这边的罗先生已经认真地思考起了浪漫的问题来。

“仁俊。”他不知道怎么样叫比较合适，试探性地去掉了姓叫了他的名字。

“嗯....”

“或许你会觉得有些唐突，也的确是我考虑得不够周到，如果我能早些想到这些就好了，但我觉得现在问应该也不算晚，我们或许可以——”

“好啊。”哈欠连连的黄仁俊揉了揉眼睛又往他怀里钻了钻，没睁开，又调整了一下姿势想找一个舒服点的入睡，“我说，可以。”

罗渽民再问他时他已经睡着了，规律的鼻息打在胸前，带着温度挠着他的心。在需要抚慰的夜晚，323号填满空荡，他们相爱在那些分秒里的每一个时刻。

“那，晚安。”


End file.
